it was always a love song
by totallygilmore
Summary: It had never not been a love song. They both knew that it had always truly been one. And that it would always be a love song. One of their many love songs. Post-Partners & Parachutes.


**title: **_it was always a love song_

* * *

**couple: **_austin & ally (auslly)_

* * *

**written by: **totallygilmore

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Austin & Ally. _And Ross Lynch is not my boyfriend (sadly.) I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Things had changed. They were far from the same for Team Austin (or now, what they called Team _Austin & Ally). And for the better. _(And really Dez and Trish were just so happy for them. They just could not take the fake platonic-ness of the two who had such obvious romantic tension another day.) It was not just the fact that Austin, in his gentlemanly like ways, always met Ally at her locker to carry her books to their three classes they had together or that they kissed in the hallway or in the practice room or anywhere really, but also the fact that they were _truly_ an established couple now.

"_So, I guess we're officially a couple now!" _he announces, arm tightly around her, holding her close, as Trish flashes the newest issue of _Cheetah Beat_ in their faces, a copy which sports a huge picture of them embracing, followed by a bold title reading: _AUSTIN & ALLY: Better together! Yep, you read it first here: Auslly is officially dating! _

They both can't help but smile at how they have already have a couple name. But mostly they cannot stop smiling about the fact that they were truly a couple now. All their feelings were out in the open and they were both so _incredibly happy_. Happy _together_.

xxx

_Love. _

It's such a funny word.

_I love you. _I'm _in love _with you. _I love you too. _It could be used in a million different ways. But one thing was certain. Austin loved Ally. And Ally loved Austin.

_("It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" )_

It was like a romantic movie. Dez had been right about that. Their story was the whole boy meets girl with a twist. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl become best friends. Boy and girl rise to super-stardom and learn that _there's no way I can make it without you._ Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl kiss. Boy and girl get together finally. Boy and girl say those memorable three words-eight letters.

However, they had not exactly gotten to that part of their story yet where those three words had become part of their relationship. They constantly side-stepped around those words, which had been creating awkward situations lately.

(_"Ugh, I look horrible today. I don't know why I even—a" "Babe, you look amazing. You always do. And I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it. Really, I love y—love that new song you wrote!" "What are you talking about? I haven't written one in two weeks!") _

It wasn't that they didn't want to say it to each other it was just that it all seemed a little too soon.

_Five months, three weeks, and thirty-two days too soon. _

Five months, three weeks, and thirty-two days ago, their relationship blossomed into something more. They became an official couple. And it all had started with a simple touch. Or at least Austin would tell you that. _("I was playing the piano. She was writing in her songbook.") _He now described the moment that he and Ally had created their first song together as magic-the moment fate brought them together.

Since when had he become a sappy romantic? Well, given his new found-state as Ally Dawson's boyfriend, Austin would claim the moment he had met Ally. But Ally would remark that he was wrong and that it was likely the time that he realized he was in love with her.

Or in _like _with her. She hadn't exactly found the nerve to say those three-words that contained eight letters to him either.

_What if I scare her away? (What if I scare him away?) What if she doesn't say it back and she doesn't feel the same way anymore? (What if he realizes that he's not in love with me?) Is this all in my head? (Is any of this real?) What if the moment isn't right? (What if this isn't the right time?) _

_"Life has a funny way of making the most perfect moments out of timings and moments that seem so wrong," _Austin's mother once told him. _But the most unexpected moments turn out to be some of the best moments of your life." _

Seven months, two weeks, and seventy-two days into their relationship that unexpected moment came.

They were channeling their inner youth—as much as two sixteen year olds could—coloring in two new color books Austin had bought for the two of them for their seven-month anniversary when it happened. He had bought the coloring books as a reminder of that time that they had gone on their first _just-friends and singer-songwriter partners _date to the _Zaliens_ movie, which ended with them in the same spot they were now as a romantic couple—the Sonic Boom front desk—coloring. (_"You broke my crayon!")_

Austin watched Ally intently as she made sure that every line and spot on the picture was filled in correctly and that she had not colored outside the lines one bit. You would think it would drive him crazy, that she was so driven and such a perfectionist, making sure that everything was completely perfect, but it made her Ally-_his _Ally-and it was one of the million things that he loved about her.

_Love. _

_You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time. _

Austin pressed his lips to her cheek gently, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

_I love the things you do and how you do the things you love..._

"But this is...it was actually...it was a love song," he thought aloud, unaware that Ally had heard him.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Not A Love Song _was _a love song. We didn't know it yet, but it was," Austin explained, arms wrapped around Ally. "It was one of those defining moments that led to us becoming a couple. It was one of those moments that led me to realize that _I love you._"

She smiled, turning to face him. She stood on her tip-toes for two seconds as she pressed a kiss against his lips.

_"I love you too."_

The moment wasn't planned. But it was perfect. More than perfect to be exact.

_"I love you," _he repeated, murmuring the words. Those new words that would never get old.

_I think about you._

Ally smiled upon hearing those words again. It wasn't a dream. This moment was real. _They _were real.

_What we have is never-ending._

"And I love you," she repeated, holding him close.

They had sung several duets over the course of both their friendship and current relationship that were each defining moments in their lives. All the moments defined them somehow—defined them individually and as a couple.

That song...it was never _not a love song._

It had always been a love song.

And, in that moment, with Austin's arms wrapped warmly around Ally, they both knew that it would _always _be a love song—one of their many love songs that would lead them along their path to forever.

* * *

**AUSLLY IS OFFICIALLY CANON! :) Yaaay! So happy and excited! **

**Second: Please review! :) If you are going to favorite this story, please review it as well to tell me how much you enjoyed it! :) Anon reviews are allowed!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It's my second Auslly fic (and, believe me, much better and way more well-written then my first—at least I think so.) This was inspired by the **_**Partners & Parachutes **_**episode where they finally got together and their duets! **

**I came up with parts of this one-shot after **_**Chapters & Choices, **_**actually (really only the whole 'It had started with a simple touch/Austin's a romantic' two small parts before P&P) and the rest came to me tonight when I was watching Disney and they had the P&P episode re-run on TV and when I saw that scene when Austin serenaded Ally it came to me. I instantly thought back to **_**Not A Love Song **_**in comparison to **_**I think about you **_**while I was re-watching P&P and this one-shot was born! (And the whole "I love you" "I love you too." two-times giddiness was inspired by Rory and Logan in _Gilmore Girls_, as I watched it after A&A when I was trying to come up with ideas for my next chapter of my multi-fic for R/L.)  
**

**Please please please review! I hope you love this! :) Oh and if it says this was 'updated' at all, please be aware that this is a one-shot and only a one-shot, and 'updated' would only signify that I made some grammar edits (which I have). :) **


End file.
